deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Espio vs Po ( SEGA vs dreamworks)
Espio vs Po is a what if? death battle created by necroandtrancer pitting Espio from sonic the hedgehog against Po from Kung fu panda 6633A52B-2191-4EB7-99D7-3E84DFCD1B0D.jpeg|Espio vs Po by Animal Dude Intro W: ninjas are... well awesome isn’t 5he right word B: THERE GOD DAMN AMAZING ! W: right but what if they were animals like Espio the Chameleon the ninja friend to sonic B: and Po the dragon warrior. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick W: and it’s our jobs to anylise a warriors armour weapons and skills to see would win a DEATH BATTLE! Espio W: not much is known about Espios back story except the fact he was exiled from his clan but it remains a total mystery. Boom stick: like a true ninja warrior Wiz: along the road he joined Vector the crocodile, charmy bee, knuckles the echidna and mighty the armadillo to form team chaotix Boomstick: but knuckles left and and , in my fan fiction , Dr. Eggman shot Mighty throw the chest with a laser gun Wiz: what goes through your head is something I wonder but also don’t want to know... it’s incredible Boomstick: well being a ninja he has a bunch of karate punches and kicks which pack quite a punch. since he’s a chameleon so he can go invisible perfect for sneaky missions and has a long tongue used to whip or grab enemies. you know that would make some interesting fan art Wiz: * pulls out laser gun * DONT YOU DARE ! Boom stick: ok! Ok! Anyway being a sonic character he can spin dash into opponents and target a opponent and spin dash into them.If yo don’t know what a spin dash is it’s when a sonic character curls up into a ball and charges at full speed at them . He can also stick to the wall and bounce off them like a chameleon spider man.He’s also nearly as fast as Sonic. invincible ninja chameleon! Wiz: Espio is able to creat small whirlwind to lift up and throw small and light weight enemies giving him a perfect way to attack enemies Boom stick: I’ve actually obtained the ability to lift up people in the air as well Wiz: really? Can I see? Boom stick: * breathes in * *farts* Wiz gags and falls on the floor Boom stick: uh oh . Wiz: *cough*... anyway he’s also quite skilled with a shuriken and can throw humongous ones. Also like we said he’s a chameleon and can change colour to hide in plain sight in any environment. Boom stick: He also has a shuriken that can EXPLODE. It’s a shuriken that can target and is practically a sharp edged nuke. He also can perform spin kicks and spin jumps where he curls into a ball and jumps on their head. He also has a great sense as he sensed team dark from far away. Although he’s not as smart as tails he’s still wise. Wiz: well he’s not invincible he’s quite frail and cocky/arrogant Boom stick: also one hit and his invisibility wears off immediately Wiz: but he’s still a powerful opponent Espio: I possess the ultimate ninja power Po Wiz: the dragon warrior , a hero to deliver the villagers to safety , and he was Boomstick: a chubby panda orphan Wiz: the village of pandas were attacked by wolves. In a effort to save her son Po’s mom placed him in a turnip basket while distracting the wolves. Saving po but costing her life. Boomstick: he got raised by a goose who works at a noodle shop and ended up being “accidentally” chosen as the dragon warrior. Wiz: he’s immune to pressure point attacks due to his fatness. And , if motivated by food, his physical skill is improved. If he grabs his foes finger and flexes his pinkie he “skadooshes” his opponent to the spirit realm. He has the feet of fury , a barrage of kicks to send people flying. He can throw fireballs and with the golden lotus clap he can blind opponents and break chains. With the fluttering finger mind slip can give opponents short time memory loss. Boomstick : he’s defeated Tai Lung ,a superior fighter, with a few days of experience, Kai and many strong foes he took a cannonball blast from a cannon which a smaller one killed master rhino with one shot. As well as defeated a villain who defeated 3 experienced king fu masters. He also took blows from master Shi-Fu who easily broke stone. He’s fast enough to keep up with the furious five as well as Shi-Fu. He also caught and redirected a cannonball. Wiz: he’s not without his flaws however including his intelligence and is incredibly naive. He can also be worn out with ease. Boomstick: who cares! He’s a adorable kick ass warrior! Goat lady: so who are you ? Po: I am Po. ... and I’m going to need a hat. Interlude W: alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all B: it’s time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE Espio is sprinting after Eggman Espio: you won’t get away ! Eggman goes flying over Espios head he looks to see Po standing there. Espio: He was MY problem to take care of Po: sorry can’t help it if I’m better then you at your own job Espio was frustrated. He jumped in the air raising his fist. Po quickly turns around eyes widened. FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Po dodges and delivers a kick to Espio’s face. He homes in on Po and spin dashes into Po’s stomach. Po grabs Espios leg and smashes him into the ground. Espio recovers quickly and wraps his tongue around his leg and slams him into the ground. He countinues to slam him into the ground 3 more times then propelling Po upwards using his wind. While Po is in the air he throws a fire ball sending Espio in to the air. Po releases the feet of fury into Espios stomach. Espio is sent flying but manages to land and stick to the trunk of a tree. Espio cloaks himself before jumping near Po delivering thousands of kicks and punches to Po’s back. Po turns around and smacks him away revealing him self. Espio charges trying to use a gust of wind but I fails as a punch from po is delivered to his jaw. Espio rushes around po and homing attacking him in between. Espio: Your too slow! Huh, that’s what it’s like? Po closed his eyes.b Po: for Kung Fu Po then jumps in the air and fires a morigan fire ball sending Espio in the air with his black and white opponent. He delivered a thundering war hammer to Espios face launching him into a nearby temple. Po “quickly” sprints over and looks around for his foe . WHEN SUDDENLY Espio spin dashes into Pos skull knocking him down a flight of stairs.b Po: ow. Ouch. Uncle! UNCLE !!!!!! Ouchie. Oof! When Po got up he held his head and looked up. Espio sprinted at light speed and elbowed Po in the gut. Po went flying out of the gate of the temple and down more stairs. Po: DEAR LORD THE PAIN! THE PAIN! Espio kicked Po down the third and final set of stairs. Po: now it’s not even worth screaming in agony about. Po finally lands on his back. Espio runs next to him Espio: Had enough !? Po: I hate you The chubby panda grabs Espios ankle Espio: WHAT! Po: AND I REALLY HATE STUPID STAIRS !!!! Po then slams Espio into the stairs a total of four times before throwing him away Po: had enough? Espio: alrighty then. Tougher then you look. Espio goes to punch Po but the dragon warrior grabs His finger unleashing thousands of finger slips erasing his memory. The chameleon forgets how to move , how to talk , how to stand and eventually how to breathe. Po still holds Espios finger Po: skado- Dead pool appears DP: No ! We are not ending another death battle with po with skadoosh ! Po grabs deadpools finger as well Po: skadoosh Dp: nooooo- Golden energy spreads through the forest when it clears Deadpool and Espio are gone. Only Po is there who falls on his back in exhaustion. In the spirit realm Deadpool: DAMN IT !!!! Espio falls on the ground dead Deadpool: what’s wrong with you ? K . O Po is seen napping Deadpool pokes Espios corpse with a stick Results B: well we put a small reptile against a panda... what did we expect? Wiz: Espio was certainly faster and smarter then Po. But Po held strength... because he’s a god damn bear! And durability especially since Espio is quite frail and Po took a cannonball wich a smaller killed a - Boomstick GOD DAMN RHINO WITH A HAMMER ! Wiz: plus his abilities like fireballs and a flick can send a opponent to a spirit realm are superior to Espios invisibility Boomstick: looks like Espio got Powned Wiz: the winner is Po Death Battle previews . Espio sneaks into death battle . Po skadooshes death battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sega vs dreamworks themed battles Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Necroandtrancer Category:Necroandtrancer season 1 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Before reboot necro Trancer Category:Before reboot Necro Trancer Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Fistfight Category:Martial Arts Duel